The present invention refers to an anti-friction bearing, and more particularly relates to a construction having two sets of balls mounted on a stub shaft in such a way that the latter is not subjected to all of the axial and tilting forces that are applied to the bearing.
Italian Patent No. 679,724 discloses a bearing having two sets of axially spaced balls. In order to be able to handle tilting and axial forces reliably, the bearing of the Italian Patent No. 679,724 includes a central screw, a stub shaft and a nut, all of large cross-section. This results in a relatively rigid construction. However, the closure nut that holds the bearing elements together can become loose relatively easily, especially when the bearing is subjected to the eccentric axial forces which occur when travelling around curves.